トビとゼツ。マダラとイヅナ愛
by Kishin-Allyson
Summary: madaraxizuna, obitoxzetsu... summary: la madre de Zetsu trabaja de criada donde los uchiha y tambien vive con su hijo en la mansión, Zetsu conocera la relacion oculta de madara e izuna, pero no cuanta con que se valla a enamorar de cierto individuo. y si マダラはトビの父である
1. Chapter 1

_**BUENO ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE E CREADO JUNTO CON MI PELUCHE DE MADARA Y DE TOBI xD ELLOS ME DECIAN QUE ESCRIBIR LASTIMA QUE ZETSU NO LO TENGA Y TAMPOCO A IZUNA...**_

_**ESTE FIC CONTIENE INCESTO SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS :B.**_

-Zetsu… hijo ¿Dónde estás?- Pregunto la mamá preocupada.

-acá estoy mamá.- Respondió un joven saltando en los charcos de agua que estaban en la calle.

-pero… hijo no crees que ya eres bastante grande como para hacer eso, mírate pareces un niño pequeño asume tu edad Zetsu… mírate estas todo mojado… tendrás que quedarte afuera de la mansión de mi jefe.- Dijo su mamá estrujándole la ropa.

-pero mamá… déjame ser. y también no entiendo ¿porque tengo que ir yo? Si tú vas a trabajar.- Le respondió el joven.

-y con quien te quedaras en los días que yo trabaje, yo no estaré para cuidarte tengo que trabajar de empleada y tú tienes que vivir conmigo Zetsu en la mansión de los Uchiha.- Dijo su mamá.

-¿Uchiha?- Dijo Zetsu levantando una ceja.

-ellos son la segunda familia más conocida de todo Japón y ellos me dieron trabajo ahora solo tengo que ir a dar una entrevista.

-mamá ¿ellos serán como los senju?- pregunto Zetsu muy curioso.

-¿a qué te refrieres hijo?

-que solo habrá gente adulta, y no jóvenes de mi edad.- Dijo Zetsu moviendo las manos para tratar de explicarle a su mamá.

-a con que a eso te refieres. El señor madara vive con sus 2 sobrinos, y ahora viene su otro sobrino.

-y como son mamá.- Pregunto un impaciente Zetsu.

-bueno el mayor. Es más grande que tu ya que tiene 17 años de edad, y se llama Uchiha Obito, el es el que viene de vacaciones, y también es el sobrino que heredara todo del señor madara, el segundo es primo del señor Obito se llama Uchiha Itachi, es menor que tú ya que tiene la edad de 12 años, el joven Itachi tiene un hermano menor que se llama sasuke y tiene 10 años.-le respondió la pregunta en la cual su hijo abrió sus ojos de emoción.

-uno tiene casi mi edad. Ósea no soy el único con 16 años de edad, bueno el punto es que a lo mejor me lleve bien con el mayor xD.

-sí, pero no te emociones mucho ya que ellos son muy ariscos y también son muy presumidos, y otro detalle es que el sobrino mayor del señor madara vive en Canadá con el hermano del señor madara, tan solo está en la mansión el niño itachi y su pequeño hermano, creo que el señor Obito llega hoy.

-¿y tu como sabes tanto?. La interrogo Zetsu.

-bueno veras yo hace un mas par de semanas tuve una entrevista con el señor Uchiha para trabajar en su mansión de empleada domestica. El me conto que su hermano venia a visitarlos un par de meses Y que su sobrino vendría con él, y necesitaba una criada para que se encargara de cuidara Obito mientras él se ocupaba de asuntos que tenía pendientes con su hermano, asique él me contrato para trabajar cuidando a Obito los meses que este, esté aquí con su tío.

-pero… Obito ya es grande como para que tenga niñera. O se cree bebe. Y también tiene asuntos con su hermano…- volvió a interrogar Zetsu.

- quien viene a hablar de mayor… el señor Obito es muy conflictivo, esa es la razón de porque yo lo cuidare, ejemplo si él te dice que él la luna es roja es roja, pero si tu le dices que es media gris él se molestara mucho. Esa es la razón para que no pelee con sus primos y a lo otro si… hijo como sabes si son cosas de la empresa de los Uchiha, eso de vería ser, ya que el hermano del señor madara está en Canadá y no está en Japón. Deben tener mucho que hacer los dos.

-CLARO ASUNTOS DE SUMA INPORTANCIA DE LA EMPRESA xD .LOL…-termino de decir Zetsu que se moría de risa, las carcajadas empezaron a salir y junto con ellas las lagrimas por la risa xD

-¡Hijo que estas pensando!- grito la madre con suma molestia.- ¡donde has aprendido a ser tan pervertido!- y aparte eso es incesto y no está permitido.

-madre dentro de cuatro paredes y contando un puerta con seguro nada se sabe pero si se escucha Jajajaja…- rio nuevamente Zetsu.

-ya basta colmaste mi paciencia. Mini pervertido estarás castigado hasta que cambies.-le amenazo la madre, que también le propino un golpe certero en el punto débil de este.

-aaaaauuuuuch. Mi brazo… mi pobre bracito… se te paso la mano vieja…- reprocho Zetsu al mismo tiempo en que se sobaba el brazo.

-ya… esta si no te aguanto… no me digas vieja… de esta no te salvas Zetsu.- dijo la madre siéndole una venita estilo anime…

_**XxX**_

Después de que arreglaron el mal entendido Zetsu y su mamá caminaron por la ciudad de Tokio en busca de la mansión de los Uchiha.

Con el pasar de las horas llegaron a una mansión que era gigante y hermosa, era como un templo Japonés. La puerta era gigante en la cual tenía un dibujo de abanico con el símbolo de su clan.

La señora toco el timbre. La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a 4 mucamas en el salón.

El menor quedo completamente sorprendido al ver tal salón tal hermoso. También en el living se encontraban 3 mozos con grandes bandejas que llevaban leche y galletas y en la otra llevaba un expreso ({me encanta el expreso por eso lo puse}).

Una mucama apareció adelante de Zetsu y su madre.

-buenas tardes usted debe ser la nueva. Pase por acá- dijo la mucama mostrando el camino.

-gracias... ven Zetsu no te quedes mirando- dijo la madre, tomándolo del brazo.

-¡aaaauuuch!... suéltame me estas lastimando-aclaro Zetsu soltando el agarre de su madre- mujer recuerda que ese es mi punto débil- acoto Zetsu.

Siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala que era como una biblioteca personal. En un estante en el cual habían distintos tipos de piedras hermosas.

Algo llamo más la atención de Zetsu, un retrato gigante, Zetsu se acercó al cuadro y lo miro fijamente, hasta que.

-Mmm... Buenas tardes. Veo que te llamo la atención el retrato- era un hombre alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro, tenía un ligero tinte azulado en el. Su cabello largo hasta la cintura con un flequillo hasta los hombros enmascarando un lado de su rostro cubriendo su ojo derecho completamente. Vestía un terno negro y camisa roja.

-oooh... señor disculpe a mi hijo- dijo la madre de Zetsu.

-no... No te disculpes- contesto aquel hombre con una diminuta sonrisa.

-el del centro es usted... pero los otros.-interrogo nuevamente Zetsu.

-ellos son todos mis sobrinos y el que está a mi lado es mi hermano menor.- respondio el hombre.

-ya veo...con que hermano menor- Zetsu dijo aquello casi en susurro para sí.

-bueno a lo que han venido ¿es por el trabajo no es así? Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara...- . Y ustedes-tocio madara.

-xD un gusto madara.-dijo Zetsu poniendo una sonrisa.-mi nombres es Zetsu y ella es mi vieja pero no menos activa madre-Con esa respuesta de Zetsu su mamá le llamo la atención ya que no mostro ningún respeto por el Uchiha mayor, y por ella menos.

-perdónelo por favor el no es así... cierto Zetsu. Musito la madre de Zetsu.

-aah que yo... no mientas madre te crecerá la nariz como a sasori Jajajaja.-termino riendo a carcajadas el joven bicolor.

-¡Hijo!...-la madre de Zetsu la corroen las ganas de darle una buena paliza a su querido hijo y de eso muy bien se dio cuenta el señor madara.

-Cof-tocio madara sacando del insano deseo en que estaba sumergida la madre de Zetsu.- tranquila estoy a acostumbrado a la falta de respeto.-madara al terminad tan solo dio un suspiro.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a un hermoso joven de cabello largo y oscuro que está en una coleta que llega a su espalda baja, también sus ojos son de un color negro. Aquel joven apuesto llevaba una playera blanca y un jeans negro.-madara al ver al joven le hiso un gesto como de sonrisa retorcida.

-Ni-san... te extrañe un montón- dijo aquel joven dejando tirada su maleta y corriendo a los fuertes brazos de madara.

Madara tan solo estiro los brazos para recibirlo, y así fue el joven callo en los brazos de madara.

-madara te extrañe tanto- dijo aquel joven de cabello negro.

. Termino la escena de romance. Señor madara, con su permiso... para eso están los moteles y las habitaciones privadas.-dijo Zetsu con una pequeña sonrisa.

Madara al escuchar ese comentario se separo de su amado hermano, El hermano de madara se ruborizo entero parecía un jitomate.

-Cof. Mis sinceras disculpas por lo echo con mi hermano es solo que hace ya un año que no le veo y somos muy _**unidos…**_-dijo madara tomando la mano de su hermano.

-buenas tardes... yo soy el hermano menor de Madara, mi nombre es Uchiha Izuna.

-un gusto-respondió de inmediato Zetsu. Una mirada de Zetsu hiso que Izuna diera vuelta la cara de la vergüenza que sentía en ese minuto.

No habían hecho nada de lo que no debían hacer, pero, ese joven se dio cuenta que madara miraba con otros ojos a Izuna y así viceversa. Los pensamientos de Izuna fueron perturbados por que madara le apretó la mano.

-Izuna… ella se encargara de supervisar a Obito… ¿estás de acuerdo?- le pregunto madara que aun mantenían sus manos entrelazadas el uno con el otro.

-si por supuesto… y ¿cuándo empezara? Recuerda que tenemos asuntos pendientes _**en la**_ _**oficina, **_Y Obito es muy poco irresponsable y es capaz que si se queda solo, mate a itachi y sasuke a golpes.- dijo Izuna preocupado.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué a de matarlos?- pregunto madara un poco confundido.

-no te parece poco madara… lo obligaste a ir estudiar algo que al él no le gusta, y por eso creo que es mala idea dejarlo solo con itachi y sasuke. Ya que ellos están contigo todos los días, y en comparación tú y él se hablan por teléfono nada más… tú eres como su padre madara y lo alejaste de tu lado- le respondió Izuna.

-tienes razón… el debe odiarme.- dijo madara poniéndose un poco triste.

-cof…cof.- tocio La madre de Zetsu.-cuando puedo empezar a trabajar.

-ahora mismo…vivirá aquí en la mansión como empleada con su hijo… bueno se hará lo que acordamos semanas atrás. Ahora pueden irse.-termino diciendo madara.

_**xXx**_

La madre de Zetsu se retiro seguida por su hijo, una de las cuantas mucamas la llevo a lugar en donde se alojarían. Un cuarto con dos camas, dos muebles, 2 mesitas de noche y un LCD (televisor).

_**xXx**_

Izuna cerró la puerta con seguro y se acerco a su hermano.

-¿Qué acordaron?- pregunto Izuna con un tono medio de celo.

-jajaja ¿celoso Izuna?- interrogo madara riendo por los celos de Izuna.

-_**pues si… estoy muy celoso…-**_ articulo Izuna con voz sexy.

-_**me encanta cuando te pones así… ven-**_ hablo madara, el ya dicho le hiso señas a Izuna para que este se sentara en sus piernas.

La respuesta fue muy obvia. Izuna se sentó en las piernas de su hermano.

-_**hace ya un año que no nos besamos…-**_susurro madara, para después de recitar esa excitantes palabras, tomar la cara de su hermano y lo besa…

Aquel beso ambos lo deseaban tantos meses sin saborear la saliva ajena, los labios ajenos y la danza que hacían sus lenguas cada vez que se sentían. El beso se vio terminado porque Izuna le mordió el labio inferior a madara.

-_**te extrañe hermano…**_- manifestó Izuna cuando soltó el labio de madara.- deberías ir a ver a Obito… debe estar en su cuarto.

-_**pero yo quiero estar contigo ahora… lo veré después en la cena. Estoy desesperado por estar dentro… de tu sabes… 3-**_ le manifestó a Izuna.

-Izuna al escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco, el sabia a lo que se refería su amado hermano.- ¡No… tienes que ver a Obito y no entraras hasta que sea de noche!- le grito Izuna levantándose de las piernas de madara para huir del lugar.

Izuna sabía que si se quedaba hay lo violarían… pero más que una violación iba a caer en los encantos, caricias y besos de su hermano.

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame!...- grito madara.- sabía muy bien que lo obligaría Jajajaja, bueno no sería como obligarlo, porque después es el él que me pide que vaya más adentro xD – pensó en voz alta madara, para después reír solo y salir de la mini biblioteca en busca de su _**amado hermano.**_

_**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY SI LO LEISTE GRACIAS POR OCUPAR TU TIEMPO LEYENDO ESTO GRANCIAS ME AN ECHO MUY FELIZ HASTA EL PREXIMO CAPITULO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

En otro lado de la mansión estaba la madre de Zetsu con su hijo en una habitación gigante.

-pero mira mamá… ¡esta habitación es más grande que nuestra casa!- hablo un Zetsu muy sorprendido.

-si… es gigante-dijo la madre también sorprendida.

-mira otra mini biblioteca…- Zetsu se acerco a ver los muchos libros que se encontraban en el estante.- relaciones publicas tomo 1, 2, 3. Relaciones publicas entre países americanos y europeos… etc.

-veo que nunca habías visto tantos libros.- una voz se escucho entrar a la habitación.

-hehe… es que no estoy acostumbrado…-respondió Zetsu sin apartar su mirada de los libros.

-oh señor Obito, perdone el atrevimiento de entrar a su habitación sin permiso-la madre Zetsu reverencio a Obito como si hubiera sido el hombre más importante del mundo.

-descuide… que necesita.- respondió Obito sentándose en su cama, y también tomando un libro, en especifico el que estaba viendo Zetsu.

-en 15 minutos deberá ir al comedor para cenar.-dijo muy amablemente la madre de Zetsu.

-bueno… ahora déjenme solo.- hablo Obito.

La madre de Zetsu salió mientras era seguida por Zetsu hasta la puerta, pero no la siguió, se quedo pasmado en la puerta, en especifico él se quedo mirando a Obito.

-y tú que me ves, tengo algo en la cara.- dijo Obito en tono burlón.

-pues es inevitable dejar de mirar a una persona tan… _**linda…- **_dicho esto Zetsu retomo su camino, dejando a un muy sorprendido Obito.- (como pude haberle dicho eso… estoy loco).

_**XxX**_

Madara corrió literalmente buscando a su hermano, a lo largo de los pasillos de la mansión, lo que hiso pensar en que tenía que a ser más pequeña la mansión o la otra explicación era que los años ya le estaban ganado, se detuvo en la puerta de una habitación, no se digno a tocar la puerta y la abrió de inmediato sin rodeos.

Un chico de estura alta, Obito tenía pelo corto y puntiagudo, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, vestía una chaleco negro con unos jeas azules. Aquel hermoso chico estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro que ya era costumbre que leyera.

-hola Obito…-dijo Madara acercándose a él si sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

-es que mi abuela note enseño a tocar la puerta.-hablo Obito sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-buf… ¿como estas?- pregunto.

-(suspiro)… ¡es que te importa cómo me encuentre hoy el día que llegue, hoy… que hace un 3 años que no nos vemos y tu viene a si como si nada y me dices como estoy! ¡Qué te pasa Madara!-grito muy molesto Obito que por supuesto ya había dejado su libro a un lado.

-¡Y qué quieres que haga! ¡No sé lo que quieres! ¡Si tan solo me digieras lo que quieres te lo daría!-grito también madara.

-¡TU APROBACION!...-grito muy fuerte Obito para romper en llanto y salir corriendo de su habitación.

-¡Uchiha Obito! ¡Ven aquí ahora!...-grito Madara. -agrrr…- gruño.

Obito corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta corredera, en la cual abrió y bajo unas 3 escaleras y se sentó en la 4, mirando la inmensa luna y las hermosas estrellas brillar en el firmamento.

-(ojala estuvieran aquí mamá y papá)-pensó Obito secándose las lagrimas.- tanto tiempo que ya ha pasado que lo único que quiero es estar con ustedes…

-no digas eso no creo que tu tío Madara quiera que te muera- sonó una voz que venía de la puerta.- el te quiere mucho y no deberías haberle gritado.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Muéstrate?- musito Obito.

Aquella voz se fue acercando hasta que quedo al lado de Obito y se sentó al lado del pelinegro.

-Hola… mi nombre es Zetsu… mucho gusto…-respondió Zetsu con una sonrisa muy tierna y sus ojitos amarillos brillando.

-Hola… pues perdón por lo de mi habitación… el gusto es mío.- dijo Obito tratando de responder la sonrisa pero por más que lo intento, no lo consiguió.

-no deberías ser así con el viejo Madara.- hablo Zetsu mirado la luna.

-¿y quién eres tú para ordenarme a quien le grito o no?- le respondió Obito elevando una ceja.

-pues… mientras este yo… no le gritaras al que se cree tu padre.- musito Zetsu sin apartar la mirada de la prominente luna.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dime el por qué y lo hare?-

- pues… valla… jamás lo había dicho… hehe… veamos Mmm… era ya de noche cuando mi padre llego del trabajo…

Yo como siempre estaba esperándolo para jugar, pero, cuando abrió la puerta el venia muy cansado y me lo hiso saber, pero yo no le hice caso y lo seguí hostigando... hasta que el me grito, y yo me enoje mucho con él, y le grite, lo insulte y me fui de la casa… corrí sin rumbo alguno hasta que llegue a una esquina y el semáforo estaba en rojo y yo tan solo cruce sin mirar… quede a mitad de camino cuando tropecé y me reincorpore lentamente mire a la izquierda y venia un camión. Supuse que era mi fin…- Zetsu hiso una pausa para secarse las lagrimas que quería evitar… y prosiguió- pero mi padre me había seguido cruzo de prisa la calle y me empujo hacia la vereda y… ese fue el fin de mi padre… el murió atropellado por mi culpa… y si no hubiera sido porque yo le grite y me Salí de la casa el no hubiera muerto.- termino el relato Zetsu.

-lo siento…- Obito lo miro… esa carita tan hermosa con sus ojitos humedecidos, y una pocas lagrimas que tenía en sus mejillas, Obito estiro su mano y seco muy cariñosamente aquellas lagrimas.

Aquel amable gesto de parte de Obito hiso que Zetsu lo mirar. Sus miradas chocaron, Zetsu sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

-y… ¿tu como perdiste a tus padres?-se atrevió a preguntar Zetsu.

-etto… como decirlo… era un día de viaje, mi padre y mi madre estaban en el aeropuerto con los padres de mis primos, el viaje iría yo pero Madara se interpuso y dijo que yo no fuera porque los molestarías y así un sinfín de excusas… hasta que mis padre accedieron a que me quedara con Madara y con mi Izuna. A los 2 días después en las noticia salía que un avión se estrello en el mar, y los identificados fueron mis tíos y mis padres.

Desde ese momento Madara me crio como a su hijo hasta los 13 años de edad. Después me dijo que me ira a vivir con mi Izuna a Canadá, para que estudiara relaciones publicas haya… y así fue como me separo de su lado, yo… yo que lo veía como mi padre, pero no… el me demostró que es solo mi tío.- Obito mando todo a la mierda y se echo a llorar como niña pequeña, abrazo a Zetsu por la cintura y se echo a llorar en su hombro,

Zetsu se sonrojo mucho al sentir aquel contacto del chico.

Por inercia Zetsu lo abrazo, y apoyo su cara en la cabeza de Obito.

-tranquilo… ya paso… ya estás aquí, y por fin estas con Madara… deberías ir y decirle lo que sientes no lo crees.- le dijo Zetsu en baja.

-snif… tienes razón…-Obito levanto la cabeza, quedando a escasos centímetros de Zetsu.

Zetsu tan solo lo miro y le sonrió.

-ahora estas bien Obito…- musito Zetsu… para después juntar los labios con lo de Obito…

Un beso tierno como si hubiera sido su primer beso, Zetsu de inmediato al juntar sus labios con los de Obito cerró sus ojos, por otro lado Obito abrió sus ojos como plato. Un movimiento muy rápido por parte de Zetsu con la mano y el paso por sus ojos y los cerros. Cuando Obito sintió que Zetsu le obligo que cerrara los ojos sonrió, pero sin terminar el beso. Se separaron cuando sintieron un ruido, en específico abrieron la puerta.

-ven.- dijo Zetsu tomándolo de la mano y corrieron al jardín.

-pero… que… porque.- pregunto curioso Obito.

-shhh… no nos pueden ver ni oír, nos pueden regañar. Que dirían si el hijo de la empleada esta besando a Obito.

-¿empleada?- Obito levanto la ceja.

-si… shhh… soy el hijo de la señora que te cuidara, ¿quién creías que era?- le dijo Zetsu en el oído.

-pues tú me debes cuidar Zuzu.- dijo Obito.

-¡como me llamaste!-dijo Zetsu subiendo un poco la voz.

-shhh… hehe… ¿mi Zuzu?- la hablo Obito tapando su boca con un dedo.

-saca tu dedo de mi boca… y soy tuyo-dijo Zetsu quitándose el dedo de su boca- y aparate ni siquiera te conozco.

-pues tú empezaste… así que ahora te aguantas…- dijo Obito

-blush (sonrojo)… TKS- uno sonrojo apareció en la cara de Zetsu

Una vez notaron que la puerta se cerró nuevamente. Volvieron a las escaleras y se tomaron de las manos.

-gracias Zuzu…- musito Obito.

-he…-fue lo único que dijo Zetsu para soltar las mano de Obito y besarle, un beso muy corto. Y corrió para volver a dentro.

Obito quedo parado hay como un idiota enamorado, un amor a primera vista, pero algo lo saco de su pensamientos.

-Obito quita esa cara de idiota- dijo Izuna acercándose a él.

-pues veamos quien está hablando… ya estuviste con madara en cof…cof… tu sabes- dijo Obito pegándole levemente con el codo.

¡OBITO! ¡SHHH! Te pueden oír… y que te interesa ¡Pervertido!- respondió Izuna ruborizado y también dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza.

-aaaauuuchh… hombre… digo mujer, digo mi Izuna hehehe… me dolió.- dijo Obito sobándose la cabeza.

-que acabas de decir…

-sí Pues Madara te lo…- las palabras de Obito fueron silenciadas por la mano de Izuna que tapo su boca.

-te las estas ganando… te estás ganado un paliza.- dijo Izuna muy molesto y a la vez sonrojado.

-puaj… puaj… no me tapes la boca con tus manos… quizás donde la pusiste… puaj- dicho esto Obito salió corriendo dejando a su Izuna muy enojado y avergonzado.

_**XxX**_

El tiempo de la cena, y todos se encontraban en la mesa disgustando la deliciosa cena. Cuando la voz imponente de Madara se escucho en el lugar.

-¿y cómo está la cena?

-tío Madara está muy rica…- dijo un pequeño de cabello corto.

-qué bueno que te gusto sasuke y que hay de ti itachi te gusto?- pregunto Madara.

-si esta delicioso.- se limito a responder un chico de cabello largo y dos grandes marcas a lo largo de su rostro.

-Obito que te parece la cena? Es inarizushi ¿Es tu platillo favorito no?-pregunto madara.

-pues si… gracias no tengo apetito…-se digno a decir Obito levantándose de la mesa.

-no te he concedido el permiso para que te marches… siéntate ahora.- le llamo la atención madara.

-(Obito estaba que le gritaba a su tío, pero de un momento a otro recordó el beso que le dio Zetsu…)-discúlpame…-dijo Obito dando una reverencia y volviéndose a sentar.

Izuna y madara se miraron con cara de extrañeza Obito desde que era adolecente que no se disculpaba con nadie, ni menos con madara.

-Obito… ¿Qué… QUIERES DE MÍ? -pregunto madara.- ¿SI ES ALGO QUE TE PUEDO DAR TE LO DARE… TU SABES QUE… SIEMPRE FUIESTE COMO _**MI… HIJO**_?

-fuiste… fuiste… Oseas que ya no te importo… me cambiaste por Itachi Y Sasuke! Me cambiaste y te olvidaste de mi… justo cuando yo te quería mucho eras como mi nuevo padre, incluso yo siempre quise ser como tú… siempre quise que hubieras sido mi padre! Pero… tu me alejaste de ti y me mandaste a otro país para estudiar algo que yo nunca quise estudia jamás me gusto estudiar relaciones publicas, pero estudie porque a ti te hacia feliz que yo estudiara eso, por eso jamás escuchaste una queja mía.- le grito Obito.

-pero desviste haberme dicho algo- le remedo madara.

-como si me hubieras escuchado-le grito en un tono burlón Obito.

-pero.- no alcanzo a terminar la frase con Obito se levantó nuevamente.

-¡A ti tan solo te importa tu "_**amor"**_ y tus hermosos sobrinos!- grito Obito para después irse muy tranquilo del comedor, dejando a su Izuna, itachi y sasuke muy sorprendidos y a madara con jaqueca.

Madara con una mano se sobaba la sien y suspiraba resignado, Obito tenía razón en todo lo dicho y él lo sabía, todos lo sabían por eso madara guardo silencio y se resigno.

-chicos vallan a su cuarto.- dijo Izuna.

-si-asintieron ambos unísonos itachi y sasuke.

Así itachi y sasuke que retiraron del comedor para ir a su habitación. Izuna miro para todos lados y se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo.

-tranquilo hermano. Es un adolecente no sabe lo que dice.- le dijo Izuna abrazándolo.

- no digas eso Izuna… sabes que tiene razón, todos saben que tiene razón.

-ya tranquilo mañana todo estará bien… _**porque no nos vamos a la habitación. **_Musito con voz sexy.

-creo que tienes razón hoy a sido un mal día pero mañana será mejor… _**o hoy en la noche será mejor…**_-le copio el tono madara.

Si los dos se levantaron y se fueron de la mano para su habitación.

Madara besó los labios de su amado hermano. Madara mimaba mucho a Izuna, el sabía lo mucho que le encantaba que enredara sus manos en los sus finos cabellos, así se besaron muy apasionadamente, lo que más detestaban ambos era el que se tuviera que separar de aquellos labios que tanto amaban y deseaban, aunque nunca lo expresaran.

Madara Fue colocándose muy lentamente encima él sin dejar de besarlo y tampoco de acariciar su hermoso cabello. Poco a poco fue desvistiéndolo, la ropa de Izuna tirada por toda la habitación.

Izuna no se quedaba atrás, por lo que tomo la decisión de sentarse en la cama para poder desnudar a su querido y amado hermano, quien recorría con sus blancas manos su cuerpo.

Se deseaban, amaban, se necesitaban, son el uno para el otro y no necesitaban palabras para demostrarlo. Había veces en que sólo se conformaban hablar por teléfono o más bien chatear, pero las veces que podían estar juntos no perdían el tiempo, así se demostraban cuando se extrañaban y se amaban, necesitaban… necesitaban sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno.

Madara fue entrando en el cuerpo de su Izuna muy lentamente, para escuchar esos gemidos que lo volvían loco, jamás se aburriría de los gemidos de Izuna escuchar como pedía que fuera más rápido y más fuerte lo excitaban a un más. Izuna se agarraban de las sabanas, mientras sus gemidos salían alocadamente por su boca descontrolada mientras su espalda se arqueaba ante el placer que le entregaba Madara. Las embestidas era muy fuertes, Madara entran y salía con desesperación y también cumpliendo con los deseos de Izuna. Izuna no aguantaba mucho más, al igual que Madara.

Cuando llegaron al éxtasis madara gruño en nombre de Izuna, mientras que Izuna grito el nombre de Madara sin inmutarse con que alguna persona los pudiera escuchar ya que era muy tarde y después de la discusión exprés que tuvieron en la cena todos estarían cansados y se irían adormir, pero Madara no se dormiría sin antes hacer el amor con su hermano, pero eso no le quitaba lo peligroso ya que el único que sabía de su relación oculta era Obito, y el estaba de acuerdo con esa relación, el decía que con tal de que se amaran estaría todo bien.

Ambos se recostaron, el uno al lado del otro abrazados mirándose con cara de decirle al otro "TU SABES CUANTO TE AMO…", Madara abrazo mucho mas fuerte a Izuna y lo volteo para que pegara su espalda a su pecho, así fue como se quedaron dormidos ambos.

Las horas pasaron, ya eran como las 5 a.m. cuando Madara se empezó a revolver en la cama y también a gruñir. Izuna despertó, miro a su hermano, este le puso su mano en el pecho.

-Madara… despierta… Madara- hablo en voz baja Izuna que continuo acariciando su torso desnudo.

Agrrr...-dijo Madara cuando despertó.- Buf…

-tenias una pesadilla- dijo Izuna, la respuesta era muy obvia.

-si...- dijo muy resignado Madara.- es la mismas de siempre… la misma puta pesadilla, la tengo desde ya no recuerdo cuando, y siempre es la misma puta historia.

-cuando esperas contarme lo que sueñas hermano.- dijo Izuna haciendo un puchero.

-pues creo que ya no soporto te lo contare.- dijo Madara sentándose en la cama.- bueno empezare por donde empezó todo… hay algo que nadie sabe nunca que te lo he dicho…

_**BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR HOY... ACLARACION OBITO LE DICE MI IZUNA PORQUE ES QUE SE LLEVA MUY BIEN CON EL SI SE QUIEREN MUCHO ES COMO... SU MAMÁ xD BUENO CADA VEZ ESTA MAS BUENO... OJALA LES GUSTE YA SABEN QUE SI LO LEEN ME HACEN FELIZ.**_

_**yo creo en el amor a primera vista... bueno saludos y cuidense BYE...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_BUENO HOLA AQUI OTRO CAP... A MI PARESER CREO QUE ME QUEDO MUY CORTO... YA QUE EN LA SEMANA NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR YA QUE MI NUEVA MASCOTA OMI NO ME DEJA TIEMPO "(ES UNA LECHUZA)" YA QUE HACE MUY POCO QUE ME DEDICO A LA CETRERIA COMO MI PADRE... PERO ESO NO LES INTERESA A USTEDES BUENO SIN MAS CONVERSACION... _**

* * *

Hay algo que nadie sabe nunca que te lo he dicho… y la razón es porque nunca quise herir tus sentimientos.- dijo madara mirándolo tiernamente.- cuando mi padre te envió a estudiar a Alemania yo quede con mi alma vacía. Un día sin ti era como una eternidad y así fue como empezó todo…

Mi padre un día, llevo a la casa a una chica de nombre Misa y me dijo que desde que tú me dejaste yo estaba muy solo así que me encontró a mi prometida… - madara vio interrumpido su relato.

-¿!la Madre de Obito… era tu prometida!?-dijo Izuna sin poder creer en las palabras de su hermano.

-si… mi padre me obligo a que me casara con ella, pero yo puse una condición… esta era… que no te dijeran a ti, así mi padre accedió.

Cuando nos casamos le fui franco a Misa, le dije que yo estaba enamorado de otra persona… ella lo entendió y también me dijo lo mismo que estaba enamorada del "padre" de Obito.-hiso una pausa madara.

-como… la madre de Obito… ¿Ya conocía a Hayate?

-si ellos se amaban, ella… lo hablo conmigo. A mí como no me interesara lo que hiciera la deje irse con Hayate, y cuando estuviera mi padre que aparentáramos ser una familia feliz… pero sucedió.

Mi padre después de que Misa y yo llevábamos 3 meses de casados, el enfermo y estaba muy mal… cuando lo fui a visitar me dijo:

-madara… hijo… mi… hijo… concédele un deseo a este pobre anciano.-dijo el padre de madara.

-si padre lo que desees te lo daré tu tan solo pídelo y lo haré.- dijo madara.

-quiero… quiero que me des un nieto.

-p…pero…padre…yo no… Aash…si eso quieres.- hablo ya resignado.

-dejaste embarazada a… la madre de Obito.- musito con mucha pena Izuna.

-No… como… nunca… la razón de porque Misa quedo embarazada fue por inseminación artificial. Así fue como quedo embarazada, y cuando mi padre se entero de eso… el… murió, cuando el murió me divorcie de Misa.

-Misa… recuerda que no le debes decir nada a Hayate. Dijo Madara tomando un sobre.

-si… todo está según lo planeado. Hayate piensa que el bebe que llevo dentro es de él.-dijo Misa acariciándose la barriga.

-muy bien… toma aquí tienes… con esto te alcanza para que cuides muy bien a mi hijo, y también está la cantidad que me pediste, para que conservara el apellido Uchiha.- respondió pasándole el sobre que contenía mucho dinero.

-¿lo veras cuando nazca?- pregunto Misa.

-claro, pero solo como su tío. Nada más, yo ya no soy su padre. Respondió madara.

-yo sabía que eras el padre de Obito.-reclamo Izuna. -Todavía me recuerdo de aquel accidente.

-a ese accidente.-dijo madara un poco desanimado.

-cuando Misa y Hayate querían viajar a una vacaciones, y Misa te dijo para que los fueras a dejar al aeropuerto y yo fui contigo porque… (Sonrojo) esa fue nuestra primera noche juntos madara. ¿Te recuerdas?

-por supuesto cómo no recordar las cosas que más amo en esta vida.- pero hay algo que todavía me tiene perturbado desde ese entonces.-dijo Madara.

-¿Qué?

-cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto y vi a Obito… me dio una sensación que no se explicar con palabras. Cuando Obito se despidió con un abrazo, sentí que no tenía que dejar que fuera a esas vacaciones.

-si… recuerdo lo tomaste en brazos y le dijiste a Misa que lo dejar contigo hasta que ella volviera para que Obito no estorbara.

-si… que fue ese sentimiento como de protección que sentí.-pregunto intrigado Madara.

-creo que es fue tu instinto de padre… ya que después de que los convenciste a los días en las noticias salió que el avión donde viajaban los padre de Obito habían muerto. Tú salvaste a tu hijo.

-no… él es mi sobrino. No es mi hijo.-dijo madara negando infantilmente con la cabeza.

-no seas infantil Madara, el es tu hijo y tendrás que aceptarlo tarde o temprano, y tendrás que decírselo, no pretendas tapar el solo con un dedo ya que el sol se moverá. Que pasa porque no quieres a Obito.

-… tengo miedo… primera vez en mi vida… que tengo miedo… le temo al rechazo de mi propio hijo… Obito me odiara por el resto de su vida por lo que le he hecho. Dijo Madara mirando a Izuna ya que este lo miraba sin parpadear.

-Madara… no le temas al rechazo de tu hijo… Obito te quiere mucho ya que el ya te ve como su padre… si se lo dices sería lo mejor para ambos ¿no lo crees?

-está bien… pero de momento lo mantendremos en secreto.

-Aash… está bien.

-será mejor que me levante.- dijo madara besando la frente de su hermano.

-pero… es muy temprano, anda ven sigamos durmiendo juntos…-dijo Izuna estirándole los brazos.

-Mmm para otra será hermano tengo que ir a comprar algo muy urgente.

-¿y qué es? Y ¿Para quién es?-dijo Izuna arqueando una ceja.

-Mmm pues para mi hijo y mi hermano.- termino de decir con una mueca como de sonrisa, y se fue al cuarto de baño.

Izuna solo sonrió y se recostó de nuevo.

* * *

**_BUENO OJALA LES ALLA GUSTADO NOS VEMOS._**


	4. Chapter 4

Madara que ya estaba desnudo, entro a la tina, se quedo un largo tiempo bajo los chorros de agua que caían, su pelo ya liso, el agua corría por su rostro y seguía el recorrido hasta su fuerte pecho y después hasta…

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo saco de sus pensamientos. Asomo su cabeza por la puerta corredera y miro a quien había entrado.

-Que pasa Izuna.- pregunto madara.

-hehheh-rio de nervioso Izuna-tengo que salir ahora así que me vine a dar una ducha.

-¿_**Si quieres podemos ducharnos juntos**_?- dijo en tono provocador madara.

-…-Izuna tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

El nombrado dejo sus toallas en un colgador y se adentro a la ducha. Izuna se dejo abrazar por el agua que recorría su cuerpo, bajo la atenta mirada de madara.

Madara lo miraba de pies a cabeza; ese formado cuerpo con finas cadera, esas piernas largas, esos glúteos bien tonificados, ese hermoso cabello desatado lo hacía ver muy sexy.

Cada movimiento que realizaba Izuna a madara lo volvía loco y no duraría mucho mirándolo sin tocar algo…

Madara abrazo por atrás a su hermano provocando que Izuna diera un pequeño gemido de placer.

-aah… me encanta cuando haces eso aniki.-musito Izuna.

-como me provocas hermano… esto es tu culpa…-hablo madara antes de comenzar a besar con pasión en mojado cuello de su hermano menor.

El mayor dio vuelta a Izuna y lo apreso contra la pared de la ducha, con mucha calma madara tomo el miembro de Izuna entre su mano y lo comenzó a masturbar…

Cuando finalmente Izuna se corrió en la mano de madara Izuna trato de normalizar su respiración. Madara le miraba con cara de violador en serie. Madara no estaba satisfecho con tan solo eso, y eso lo savia muy bien Izuna. Cuando Izuna recupero el aliento beso a su hermano con mucha pasión, lujuria, etc.

Izuna se agacho quedando a la altura del miembro de madara…

Primero lo masturbo con su mano, madara en respuesta a esas fogosas caricias gruñía de placer. Izuna al verlo así se acerco y lamio la punta de la intimidad de madara, después ya todo el miembro estaba en su boca… así estuvieron por un rato hasta que madara se corrió dentro de la boca de Izuna, este se levanto y beso madara compartiendo el semen del mismo.

Las respiraciones agitadas, todavía aquellos hermanos estaban bajo la intensa agua que caía de la ducha.

-se…será mejor… uuf… que nos duchemos rápido.- hablo entre cortado madara.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la ducha se dirigieron al comedero, lógicamente para desayunar.

Una vez que estaba la mayoría en la mesa se dedicaron a comer.

-tío madara. ¿Dónde está Obito?, ¿el siempre nos acompaña?- pregunto itachi.

-no tengo la mayor idea- respondió con el semblante tranquilo madara.

Una voz los interrumpió de un momento a otro.

-el joven Obito salió muy temprano en el auto del señor Izuna, el me aviso y me dijo que les avisara.- hablo la madre de Zetsu.

-Mmm… Obito. ¿Porque en mi auto y no en el tuyo madara?- interrogo Izuna.

-creo que… tu dejaste las llaves encima de la mesa del salón, en cambio yo siempre las guardo en mi habitación-argumento madara.

* * *

Por otro lado un chico de palo verde se trataba de fugar por la puerta trasera.

Zetsu estaba en una chaqueta roja y unos pantalones azules. Camino hacia la esquina de la mansión de, separo unos segundos miro para todos lados y cruzo la calle.

Un audi estacionado cerca de un parque le toco la bocina a Zetsu, el nombrado se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro y camino tranquilamente para donde se encontraba en auto.

Zetsu se toco una venta de aquel hermoso auto, de apoco la ventana se fue bajando, dejando ver a Obito.

-he… pensé que no llegarías Zuzu.-le reclamo Obito.

-Mmm… pensé en no venir, pero lo pensé y voy a dejar mis miedos de lado…- le dijo Zetsu subiendo al auto.

-dejar tus miedos de lado… por favor Zuzu no me agás reír tanto.-le reclamo Obito.

-bueno, bueno solo por hoy.- protesto Zetsu.

-…-Obito le tomo la mejilla y lo besos apasionadamente, besos muy bien correspondido por parte de Zetsu.

Cuando el aire se les acabos se separaron con un sonrojo de ambas partes y respiraciones entre cortadas.

-te llevare a un lugar donde podremos estar sin que nadie nos moleste. Le dijo Obito que prendió el auto.

-¿a… adonde me… llevaras?- pregunto un poco dudoso Zetsu.

-ven acércate...- Obito lo dijo muy bajito en el oído de Zetsu.-…iremos a…un… hotel.

-¡Que! ¡AH… ME QUIERES VIOLAR!-le grito Zetsu.

-_**si quiero que seas solo mío, y de nadie más- **_le dijo Obito.

-pero… yo…-Zetsu fue callado por los labios de Obito.

-tranquilo… nunca te haría daño- le aseguro Obito.

-…- Zetsu tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Madara se levanto de la mesa, siendo seguido por sasuke e Itachi.

Madara se recostó en el sofá del gran salón y al lado de él se sentaron sasuke e itachi.

-chicos que quieren ahora.-dijo madara mirando a ambos personajes.

-¿tío porque tu quieres más a Obito?- pregunto sasuke que estaba en las piernas de Itachi.

-…- madara quedo levemente pensativo, debía contárselos luego a ellos que eran pequeños y no pedían tantas explicaciones.- bueno… porque Obito es mi hijo… yo lo adopte ahora.-le dijo madara.

-pero es tu hijo… y nosotros.-le pregunto Itachi.

-ja… no… ustedes son mis sobrinos, porque son muy feos para ser mis hijos.-les respondió madara riendo levemente al principio.

Sasuke e itachi se miraron y le sacaron la lengua a madara.

-tampoco queríamos ser tus hijos.- le respondieron ambos para marcharse a cualquier otra parte.

Madara al ver la cara de los 2 niños no pudo contener la risa, fue un ataque de risa, sus ojos le lloraban y le dolía el estomago.

-madara… de que te ríes tanto.-le pregunto Izuna, que se sentó a su lado.

-jajaja… es que…UUFF…jajaja. Que risa me dio ver la cara de ambos cuando les dije que eren muy feos para ser mis hijos Jajajaja…- trato de decir entre risas madara.

-que malo eres aniki… son solo niños- le reprocho Izuna que se fue levantando del sofá, pero fue detenido por madara.

-_**a dónde vas… **_ Otōto.- le dijo madara, que muy bruscamente lo tiro al sofá, acción que molesto mucho a Izuna.

-aauuu madara que te pasa.-le hablo Izuna poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

-quiero que estemos juntos ahora.-le dijo madara.

-¡vete a la mierda madara!-le grito Izuna para irse corriendo, adonde… creo que al cuarto de itachi y sasuke.

-y a este que mierda le paso-se pregunto así mismo madara.

* * *

Obito y Zetsu ya estaban en la habitación en el hotel los dos de besaban con pasión, lujuria y muchos más sentimientos.

Obito toco el miembro de Zetsu por encima de la ropa, dando se cuenta que estaba ya duro, Zetsu al sentir esta caricia se estremeció y movió su cadera como en forma de penetración ya que deseaba tener más fricción como la que ya había sentido.

Zetsu comenzó a desvestir a Obito. Hacia se besaron un rato mas se tocaban con deseo y lujuria. Zetsu trataba de no parecer muy asustado pero se le hacía imposible, era su primera vez, y que digamos el nunca se imagino que se lo iban a meter.

Zetsu se quedo pensando en lo anterio.

No tuvo tiempo de notar que el miembro erecto de Obito ya estaba a la vista de él, Zetsu tembló interiormente. Se apego al cuello de este, abrazándolo con fuerza, Zetsu al hacer eso Obito rió con labia.

- ¿Tienes miedo Zuzu?-pregunto Obito.

- Solo hazlo y… ya.- dijo con desdén

Obito beso la frente de Zetsu y así lo hizo. Primero rozo varias veces con la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Zuzu. Zetsu se espanto, pero se mantuvo a la espera. Segundo, desbastando totalmente la atmosfera, dijo:

- No hay lubricante.- dijo Zetsu.

Zetsu abrió los ojos de golpe. Su corazón palpito de rabia y se aparto de Obito.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto Obito un poco desconcertado.- Te dolerá si lo hacemos así. Aunque ya estas bastante mojado… - comentó con sagacidad, mirando de arriba abajo el cuerpo apetitoso de Zetsu.

Zetsu se acercó al pene de Obito y escupió una gran cantidad de saliva.

- Ahí tienes. Lubricante.-le hablo Zetsu

El ceño se frunció notablemente, espantando a Zetsu. Lo tomó del cabello puntiagudo y verde y lo obligó a introducir su miembro a la boca.

- Si lo vas a hacer, al menos hazlo bien. – dijo, aun enojado por lo que hiso Zuzu.

Obedeció y comenzó a meter y sacar con ayuda de su lengua el miembro de Obito. Así continuó por lo menos un minuto interrumpiendo el tiempo de meditación y placer exquisito de Obito. No tuvo tiempo de siquiera decir algo, puesto que Obito ya lo había acomodado en la posición anterior (en cuatro) y con el miembro bien introducido al ano. Se sentía intenso, como si algo lo rompiese por dentro en muchas piezas. Las lágrimas fueron inaguantables. Zetsu tan solo hundió su cara en la almohada y se tomo muy fuerte de las sabanas. Obito entraba y salía de Zetsu. Figó su presencia conforme la velocidad aumentaba considerablemente. Zetsu estaba desesperado, empezaba a sentirse bien, pero apenas podía respirar.

- obi… t-to… - decía entre gemidos y jadeos Zetsu.

- Zuzu. – susurró Obito este al oído con dulzura.

La habitación cargada de lujuria y deseo, ya después de un ratito Zetsu se corrió manchando la cama y Obito se corrió dentro de Zetsu.

Ambos se acostaron ya que estaban muy cansados después de eso, Obito abrazo por la espalda a Zetsu, este no hiso nada, cosa que llamo la atención de Obito.

-¿Zuzu?-le llamo.

-Zzz…-Zetsu estaba dormido.

-…-Obito tan solo sonrió y le hablo al oído- Te amo…- termino diciendo ante de quedarse dormido.

* * *

_**UUF... POR FIN OTRO CAP. ESPERO LES GUSTE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**_


	5. descubriendo el final

Ya que era temprano Obito decidió quedarse a dormir un rato…Mmm creo que un rato no.

-*bostezo*.- ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Zetsu.

-que pasa… - le dijo Obito.

-¿Qué hora es?- volvió a preguntar a Obito.

-deja me ver- le respondió Obito, girándose sobre si, estirando su brazo a la mesita de noche y tomo su blackberry.- son la 20:56.

-¡ES MUY TARDE! ¡MI MADRE TIENE QUE ESTAR MUY MOLESTA!-Zetsu se levanto de un salto, pero una punzada en su parte trasera lo hiso gemir.

-¿está bien?…-dijo Obito un poco preocupado.

-¡Crees que estoy bien!… después de que me metiste tu #$% en todo el $#... tú crees que eso no duele.-le dijo Zetsu sin más.

-Jajajaja… pero bien que después lo disfrutaste… sh… eres un… Te amo Zuzu.- término diciendo Obito con una sonrisa.

-emm… Yo también a ti.-musito Zetsu sonrojándose.

-ve anda a darte un baño.-murmuro Obito.

-ejem… coff… y… ¿no te darás un baño conmigo?- le pregunto un poco mas avergonzado.

-no.-hablo tranquilamente Obito.- si me doy un baño contigo… nos tardaremos más…

-creo… que tienes razón…-le respondió Zetsu.- tratare de no tardar demasiado.

-esta bien.- le respondió Obito.

* * *

Madara e Izuna daban vuelta por toda la mansión, el menor pegado a la ventana, y el otro sentado en el sofá.

-¿Crees que le allá pasado algo?- pregunto Izuna con un tono de preocupación.

-… no… debe estar bien… y creo saber con quién esta…-respondió Madara.

-¿con quién?

-Zetsu…-respondió sin más.

-¿Zetsu?... ¿Porque Obito estaría con él?

-es que no lo vez… desde que Zetsu esta aquí Obito cambio mucho, a tal punto de que ya casi no peleamos. También el otro día los vi hablando muy cerca el uno del otro. Madara se vio interrumpido por su hermano.

-los estabas espiando-reprocho Izuna.

-¡No! Heehe cómo crees. Soy Uchiha Madara no tendría que hacer algo como eso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, que estar vigilando lo que hace mi hijo sabes.

-jajaja lo estabas espiando porque supiste que algo andaba mal con el ¿no es verdad?- le pregunto Izuna con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Tsk…que cosas dices hermano.- respondió desanimado madara.

-*suspiro*- tan solo hay que esperar a que Obito regrese.-musito Izuna.

-Tienes razón. Contesto ya resignado madara.

* * *

Abran pasado como 1 hora desde que madara e Izuna esperaban que llegara Obito…

-Madara ya me estoy preocupando…- dijo Izuna soltando el agarre de su hermano, ya que los 2 estaban abrazados en el sillón.

-descuida… cuando vuelva… vera quien es Uchiha Madara.-hablo con voz malvada.

-¿q…que le harás?-pregunto un poco temeroso.

-conocerá… quien es su padre ahora.-hablo bajo, también poniendo una cara para nada agradable…

El sonido de un portón abriéndose.

-¿escuchas es ruido aniki?-dijo poniéndose en la venta.

-…- tan solo guardo silencio.

Un auto entro y se estación… de una de las puestas salió Zetsu, y de la otra salió Obito.

En un movimiento rápido madara apago las luces y se puso en la entrada, Izuna le copio y se puso junto a la puerta con madara.

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

Obito junto con Zetsu entraron muy callados, se miraron y se dieron un besito corto, al mismo tiempo la luz se encendió mostrando a madara e Izuna muy molestos, vieron al incómoda posición en que habían quedado Obito y Zetsu.

-COFF… cuando pensabas decirnos de su relación.- pregunto madara, y al mismo tiempo Zetsu se separo de Obito.

-he… mejor yo me voy… con su permiso.-dijo Zetsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto Izuna.

-aah… shh a ninguna parte.- respondió con resignación.

Madara se acercó a Obito… lo miro… y PLAF… una bofetada en la cara de Obito…

-Madara.-dijo Izuna muy impactado.

-Obito…-dijo Zetsu poniéndose al delante de Obito.

-¡Tú no te entrometas Zetsu!...-dijo madara quitándolo del frente.

-¡NO TIENE DERECHO A PEGARLE A SU SOBRINO!-le grito Zetsu.

-¿! Quien te Crees tú para decirme como TRATAR A MI _**HIJO!?-**_le grito Madara.

-¿Madara?-se digno a decir Izuna.

Obito abrió enormemente los ojos.-¿Q…Qué… dijiste?- pregunto en voz baja Obito.

-eres mi hijo Obito… siempre lo fuiste…- le respondió madara, abrazándolo muy fuerte.

-…- Obito solo guardo silencio.

-usted… es el padre de Obito… ¿no que era su tío?-le pregunto Zetsu.

-pues… es una larga historia.-hablo Izuna.

-Yo quisiera escucharla.- murmuro Obito, que respondió al abrazo de Madara.

-está bien, pero antes quisiera saber algo.-pregunto madara mirando a Obito.

-¿Quieres saber si Zetsu es mi novio?

-si…

-pues si él es mi novio…-le hablo un sonriente Obito.

-está bien… creo que esta familia ya es muy rara, qué más da si tú también eres igual.

-¿A que se refieren?- pregunto Zetsu muy curioso.

-madara E Izuna aparte de ser hermanos… son novios.-le contesto Obito.

Zetsu quedo muy impresionado.

-está bien… si te gustan los hombre estas en todo tu derecho ya que yo estoy con mi hermano, no soy el indicado para reclamarte nada.- dijo Madara deshaciendo el abrazo.- ven vamos al salón para que hablemos.

-bueno yo mejor los dejo- hablo Zetsu.

-ya te dije… tú te quedas aquí, ya que ahora eres como de la familia.- le dijo Izuna con una sonrisa en su linda boca.

Todos pasaron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá, bueno Izuna con Madara y Obito con Zetsu.

Madara suspiro y comenzó hablar.

-Mmm como empezar… ok no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, las preguntas al último…-le aclaro a todos los presentes.- un día ya hace mucho tiempo, yo me quede solo, mi hermano Izuna se fue a estudiar a Alemania y yo me quede aquí en Japón… mi padre como todo buen padre se preocupo por mi ya que siempre estaba solo y extrañaba mucho a Izuna, y que mejor idea se le ocurrió que comprometerme con una mujer llamada Misa.

Un día mí padre me dijo que tendría que acercarme a esa chica ya que era un buen partido para mí, yo el heredero de toda la fortuna Uchiha tenía que tener una esposa hermosa, y también respetada por supuesto.

Con él los días mi padre me estuvo hostigando para que le pidiera ser mi novia… fue tanto el hostigamiento que accedí.

Después de que éramos novios mi padre nos dio la autorización de casarnos, bueno más que autorización fue obligación, me presionó a mí y a misa para que nos casáramos, pero yo puse una condición, esta era que no le dijeran a Izuna que me casaría con alguien, mi padre acepto a regañadientes.

Ese mismo día que mi padre acepto no decirle nada a Izuna Misa pregunto algo que me impresionó mucho.

-¿Madara?… tu amas a tu hermano mas allá de lo fraternal ¿no es así?-le pregunto Misa, dejando helado a Madara.

-Que estás diciendo Misa… creo que el estrés del matrimonio te está afectando.-le respondió Madara.

-por favor madara… yo no soy tonta… se que estas enamorado de tu hermano, y lo entiendo. Yo también estoy enamorada de alguien más.-le dijo Misa.

-¿A si?

-si yo estoy enamorada de otro…

Si fue como me entere de que tu madre estaba enamorada de hayate "tu padre" Obito… resumiendo un poco mas… llego el día de nuestra boda falsa, los dos amábamos a distintas persona, tan solo accedimos para darle en el gusto a nuestros familiares.

Nos casamos convivimos unos cuantos meses y después mi padre enfermo… antes de morir me pidió algo. Que le diera un nieto, y ese eres tu… Tu eres mi hijo Obito.- termino su historia madara.

-…por… ¿por qué… nunca… me aceptaste como hijo?-le pregunto Obito.

-porque fui un cobarde, pero ya no mas. por eso te lo confesé quiero a ser las cosas bien desde ahora.

-sabes… podría odiarte, pero no te Odio… mi sueño siempre fue ser tu hijo.- le dijo Obito.

-gracias Hijo mío.- susurro Madara.

* * *

**_BUENO ESO ES TODO... ME DIVERTI MUCHO ECRIBIENDO ESTE FIC... LA MEJORES PARTES A MI GUSTO SON LOS LEMONS xD SOY UN PERVETIDA..._**

**_BUENO OJALA LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO... GRACIAS._**

**_Madara:por que siempre ases historias sobre mi y mi hermano menor._**

**_yo:bueno pues... por que ustedes hacen una pareja uchihacest muy hermosa :D_**

**_Madara:y por que no escribes una nueva historia que se titula: MADARA MATARA A ISHOON POR SER UNA LOCA QUE LO VINCULA SENTIMENTALMENTE CON SU HERMANO._**

**_yo:pero no crees que es un poco largo?_**

**_Madara: callate y deja de escribir lo que tengo que decir... nadie lo leera sabes? esta completamente loca Ishoon._**

**_Izuna:!Madara no sea así con la Ishoon! !ella es muy buena con nosotros!_**

**_yo:mejor callense los dos._**

**_ AHORA SI ADIOS xD_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HOLA AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO MMM... BUENO ESTE ES ESPECIAL PORQUE TENGO QUE AGRADECER A UNA PERSONA QUE ME A CONSEJO, Y YO CREO QUE SIN ELLA NO LO HUBIERA TERMINADO xD GRACIAS: Aoi-Hatake.n.26 ella me dio como si así lo podríamos llamar "inspiración"  
**_

* * *

Ya había pasado todo el problema familiar cuando ya estaban todos más calmados, bueno más bien Madara y Obito eran como los más felices… pero toda felicidad se ve interrumpida por una persona.

-¡Zetsu!... que te has creído… ¡me tenias preocupada!-le grito su madre.

-Aaaah tengo miedo…-dijo Zetsu que estaba al lado de Obito.

La madre de Zetsu se acerco muy enoja al frente de su hijo, pero no pudo seguir avanzando, ya que Obito se interpuso.

-Usted… no lo toque…-le dijo Obito con voz amenazante.

-Aahahahaahh… porque tan tenso hijo, tan solo es tu suegra.-le dijo Madara poniéndose de pie para estar al lado de su hijo y hacer causa común con él.

La madre de Zetsu quedo muy sorprendida.

-esto no es con usted Obito.-le dijo la madre.

-si… es conmigo… ya que yo me escape con él, es por eso que llegamos tarde.-le dijo Obito.

-¿¡Ustedes!? ¿¡Dos!? ¿¡Juntos!?.-le pregunto sorprendida.

-…-Obito no dijo nada.

-anda dilo no pasara nada… todo estará bien…-le dijo Madara poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriéndole.

Obito se dio vuelta y miro a Zetsu, este estaba muy asustado, y era justificado ya que su madre podría renunciar e irse a otra parte y jamás volvería a ver nunca más al amor de su vida.

-tranquilo.-le dijo Obito tomando su mano y estrechándola con la suya.

-…Gracias…-fue lo único que dijo Zetsu.

Madara al ver esa muy linda escena se hizo a un lado para que quedaran solo ellos dos.

-¿coff… cuando me dirán lo que está pasando?-les pregunto la madre.

-…yo…-Obito no puedo continuar.

-_**Obitoesminovio-**_ hablo muy rápido Zetsu.

-¡QUE!-le dijo la madre dudosa si había escuchado bien.

-¡si ya escucho bien!… ¡Zetsu es mi novio!…-le grito de igual manera Obito.

-No… esto no puede estar pasando… ¡hijo no te pueden gustar los hombres!... ¡nos vamos! ¡No permitiré que mi hijo se vuelva gay!-le grito la madre a Obito y a Zetsu.

-Noo… yo me quedo con Obito.-le dijo Zetsu a punto de dejar escapar las lagrimas.

-no cállate…-le dijo la madre a Zetsu.- Blam…-una bofetada de parte de la madre de Zetsu, para él.

Madara no hizo nada, Izuna tampoco ya que el problema era de ellos dos.

Obito miro muy espantado a Zetsu que se estaba sobando la cara.

-¿está bien Zuzu?-le pregunto Obito sobando también la mejilla enrojecida de Zetsu.

-si… estoy bien.-le respondió Zetsu tomando la mano de Obito que tenía en su mejilla.

-déjalo… tu me cambiaste a mi hijo, eres una mala influencia para Zetsu.-le dijo la madre de Zetsu.

Cuando Obito le iba a responder sintió una mano en cada hombro y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, giro lentamente la cabeza para ambos lados y ahí estaban su familia… su "Papa" o como él le llamaba "mamá" Izuna, y por el otro lado su sueño algo que creyó imposible, que solo se podría cumplir en un sueño su Padre… Madara.

-tranquilo todo saldrá bien.- le dijo Izuna.

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo, pero después del minuto hablo madara.

-se que debe ser muy difícil enterarse que su hijo tiene otra condición sexual, pero si usted lo ama deberá aceptar la felicidad de su hijo ¿no lo cree?-le pregunto por ultimo madara.

-…-la madre de Zetsu no dijo nada tan solo agacho la cabeza.

-tranquila… sé que no es normal, pero ya que todos somos así que más da.- dijo Izuna como si nada.- bueno yo creo que debería dejar escoger a Zetsu.

-Si Izuna tiene razón hay que dejar que Zetsu escoja por sí mismo, el ya es grande, el sabe lo que quiere.-hablo madara.

Otro momento incomodo, ya que todas las miradas se dirigieron a Zetsu, Zetsu que se encontraba muy triste… tenía que elegir entre su madre o su amor de la vida.

* * *

_**jajaja... bueno con quien se quedara Zetsu su madre o con Obito? xD SI SE QUEDO CORTO PERO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MUY PRONTO :D**_

_**GRacias por leer**_


	7. problemas de nuevo viaje inesperado

Todos miraban a Zetsu con intriga

¿Qué podría escoger Zetsu?

-madre… Obito… que haré.-eso era lo que pensaba Zetsu.-mi madre es lo mas importante en mi vida ahora, pero por otro lado esta Obito… el ahora es… mi todo…

-Zetsu…- pronuncio su nombre la madre de él.

-Zuzu…-le copio Obito que lo miraba con cara de ternura.

-hijo… Zetsu… lo que estás haciendo está mal y tú lo sabes.-le dijo la madre.- déjalo y volverás a ser el de siempre, también estoy dispuesta a perdonar todos tus errores.- le dijo por ultimo.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Zetsu, algo en su conciencia rechazo totalmente las palabras de su madre, y por fin lo entendió… lo más importante es seguir a tu corazón, no importa lo que dejes atrás por mucho que duela persigue lo que desees… fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Errores?... no hay ningún error…todo lo que hecho con Obito ha sido… lo más asombroso del mundo… i love him with all my heart and now i belong.-le hablo Zetsu poniéndose al frente de ella.

-…-ella no se inmuto.-valoro tu valentía hijo, algo bueno que hayas sacado.- termino diciendo con sarcasmo.-… ahora toda acción tiene sus consecuencias y tú lo sabes bien, ahora tendrás las consecuencias de tus actos... olvídate de que tienes una madre, olvídate de mi, ya yo eres mi hijo…-dijo la mujer para darse vuelta e irse- señor Uchiha… gracias por todo, pero ahora usted puede hacer lo que le plazca con Zetsu.-dijo la señora para abandonar la mansión Uchiha.{|(salió a la calle y la atropellaron… no mentira, pero no se supo más de ella)|}

-madre.- murmuro con pesar…

-tranquilo ahora eres parte de la familia… nuestra familia.-le dijo Izuna abrazándolo.

-¿de… verdad?-pregunto incrédulo.

-pues claro eres novio de Obito…-le hablo madara.

-jajaja-rio Obito.

Un ruidito en peso a sonar en la sala, una canción que venía del blackberry de Obito…

-o disculpen.-se excuso Obito para contestar el celular, al mismo tiempo madara e Izuna le dijeron a Zetsu que se fuera acostar nada más que a la recamara de Obito y Madara e Izuna se fueron a su habitación.

Zetsu siguió a escondidas a Obito que fue hablar a fuera de la casa.

- bonjour- hablo Obito.

- Comment allez-vous- dijo Obito reconociendo quien llamaba.

- longtemps ... Tu me manques aussi.-le hablo Obito con un tono tierno.

- Alice est difficile .. Y at-il un problème?-le dijo con un tono de preocupación.

- Okay! Je vais demain dans la matinée. J'aime Alice Un baiser d'adieu.-le dijo Obito cortando el teléfono.

-¿quién es Alice?-pregunto Zetsu.

-emm… una amiga… heehe-dijo Obito.

-una amiga… ¿y de que hablaban? ¿Si se puede saber?-le pregunto nuevamente.

-emm… nada… nada… a si eso… mañana me voy para Canadá de nuevo, hay un asunto urgente que tengo que resolver.-dijo en tono serio.

-yo iré contigo ¿claro si a ti no te molesta?-le pregunto Obito.

-quieres ir… conmigo… allá…pero…

-ssshhh… nada de peros… ir contigo.-le dijo Zetsu.

-*suspiro*…c'est très bien, mais ne se plaignent pas du froid- le sentencio Obito.

-¡No me hables en francés! ¡No te entiendo!-le grito Zetsu.

-no jodas Zetsu… ahora vete a dormir ya es muy tarde-le echo acostar Obito.

-¿qué harás tu?-le pregunto por ultimo.

-tengo que hablar por teléfono con Alice.

-pues quiero escucharte… y tienes que hablar en español-le dijo Zetsu con una mirada amenazante.

-…- no dijo palabra, tan solo saco su teléfono y marco re discado.

…

-emmm hola Alice.

-ponle altavoz-le dijo Zetsu.

-…- Obito presionó el altavoz.

-Obito?-se escucho un voz linda armoniosa.

-hola solo te llamaba para avisarte que cuando valla ir con… Zetsu.

-… ¿Quién es él?-le pregunto aquella chica.

-¡soy su novio! Le grito Zetsu para irse corriendo a la habitación.

-…-Obito no pudo hablar.

-…-la chica tampoco pudo hablar.

-Alice… Alice… yo puedo explicarlo no pienses.

-pipipipipi…-corto el teléfono la chica.

-¡AAAH! No puedo creerlo… maldición.- fue lo que dijo Obito para entrar a la mansión y recostarse en el sillón.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente madara se levanto temprano, fue a la sala y se encontró con un Obito bastante enojado y al lado de él unas maletas…

-¿Y adonde piensas ir?-le dijo Madara.

-a… hola…-dijo sin ánimos.- voy a Canadá. Tengo que resolver un problema.

-a pues que te valla…-madara se vio interrumpido por un grito de emoción.

-¡Ya estoy listo!-grito Zetsu, que estaba muy bien vestido y con su maleta.

-wft… ¿tu también vas?- le pregunto Madara.

-sip…

Ring…ring…ring.

-bueno. Contesto Obito…- si je suis hors de ma maison ... comme vous le dites vous voyez là Alice.-termino de decir para cortar la llamada.

-¿estás hablando con Alice?-le pregunto madara.

-si es lo del problema de nuevo…-le confesó Obito.

-valla, tienes que ir rápido…-le dijo Madara.

-y tu también sabes de lo que habla… Madara dile a tu hijo que me cuente quien es ella.-dijo Zetsu haciendo un berrinche.

-a mi no me metas Zetsu, si él no te tiene confianza no es mi culpa.

-¿¡Que!?-grito Zetsu.-¡Obito podrías decirme quien es!

-No… Zetsu que te importa… lo haces por que estas celoso de que yo tenga una amiga y también que cuando hablo por celular tu no entendiste nada.

-…-Zetsu apretó los puños-¡Mi madre tenía razón!-le grito Zetsu para irse corriendo a su habitación.

-Sete paso un poco la mano…yo que tú me voy a disculpar antes de que quede más la caga.

-No… me voy… despídeme de Izuna…-dijo Obito ya cabreado y tomo rumbo por la salida.

-y… cuando llegas.-le pregunto Madara, pero obtuvo como una respuesta un portazo…-tampoco quería saber.-termino diciendo con sarcasmo.

* * *

Zetsu por otro lado estaba en la habitación de Obito. Se lanzo a la cama, reboto un par de veces y se quedo quieto y empezó a pensar.

-¿Por qué te tiene que afectar Zetsu?... ¿Por qué te dan esos celos hacia esa chica? ¿Qué tan linda puede ser?-pensó en voz alta.

-porque lo amas de verdad.- sonó una voz en su interior.

-claro ya estoy loco… pero… dice la verdad… amo a Obito… y ahora el debe odiarme…-se dijo.-*suspiro* ¿Qué es eso?-se dijo mirando un libro grande que estaba en sima de la mesita de noche.- esta son lagrimas…-se volvió a decir Zetsu tomando el libro y verlo con algunas manchas de tal agua salina.

Lo abrió lentamente… y vio fotos… muchas fotos de Obito con una chica…

De estatura media alta, complexión delgada, caderas definidas, de tez morena, unos ojos hermosos de un color verde… cabello largo y liso de color castaño, labios rosados bien definidos y carnosos. La mujer perfecta para Obito…

En todas las páginas notas con su nombre, en todas las fotos salía ella. Ella era Alice.

* * *

**_xD SOY MUY MALA... que pasara con la relación de Obito y Zetsu? aa si aquí les dejo a la chica que dejo la caga en la relacion de Obito esta en mi perfil por si la quieren ver... CTM ... sorry se me chispotio el chilenismo xD . BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D nos leemos luego._**


End file.
